oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl
Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl is a miniquest that is required to be completed in order to gain access to the Horror from the Deep and Scorpion Catcher quests, and access to the Barbarian Outpost Agility course, where it is considered a "rite of passage". To complete it, you must trek around various bars and pubs in RuneScape, drinking a specialty drink, having them sign off a supplied Barcrawl card. Details Walkthrough Starting out To begin, talk to one of the barbarian guards outside the Agility training area at the Barbarian Outpost to get the Barcrawl card. While doing the bar crawl, you'll be given a card with a list of all the bars you have to visit. Each one will be checked off when you've found it and drank the specific brew required. If you lose the card, you'll have to start the entire miniquest all over again. You'll need to tell the barkeepers that you're doing the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl and they will give you what you need. The brews are very strong, though, causing some damage as well as some steep temporary drops in stats. The entire trip will cost around 210 coins, plus money for runes/tablets and boat trips to Karamja. Once you have every line of the card signed, return it to one of the guards at the Barbarian Outpost. Visiting the bars You can visit the bars in any order. The amount of damage dealt by the damaging drinks is dependent on your Hitpoints level. For the optimal route check out the next section. Optimal route One of the faster ways to do this requires between 208 and 468 coins and uses teleports for most travel. If you can't teleport to Varrock, take an axe with you to make a canoe to go from Lumbridge to Varrock. The games necklace, Skills Necklace, Ardougne teleport, fairy rings, and the amulet of glory can be very useful. #Teleport to Camelot and head to Seers' Village, then visit the Forester's Arms. #Glory or Duel Arena teleport to Al Kharid then take the Gnome Glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, if you can, teleport using a Grand seed pod, or run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. #Use a Lumber Yard teleport scroll, and go to the Jolly Boar Inn, just west of the lumber yard. #Skills Necklace teleport to Fishing Guild, Teleport to Ardougne, or use the Spirit Tree in the Gnome stronghold to teleport the battlefield of Khazard, and then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the western side of East Ardougne. #Use Watchtower Teleport, teleport to house in Yanille, teleport to Castle Wars, use fairy ring code c•i•q, or you can use the Mini-games teleports and teleport to Nightmare Zone and walk south-west from there to Yanille to the Dragon inn. Buy a drink from the bar at the southwestern part of the city. #Teleport to Falador, and go to the Rising Sun Inn. #From Falador, teleport with your amulet of glory to Draynor Village and walk to Port Sarim, use the Rat Pits mini-game teleport to get to Port Sarim, use House teleport if your house is in Rimmington, or simply walk south to Port Sarim and proceed to the Rusty Anchor; It's the most north-eastern building in Port Sarim. #Take the ship to Musa Point or glory teleport to Karamja and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. #Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or go to Musa Point and walk past the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. #Teleport to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. #Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Alternative route for low magic/few teleports #Run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. #Go to Ardougne, then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the western side of Ardougne. #Travel south to Yanille. Buy a drink from the bar at the southwestern part of the city. #Go to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. #Proceed northeast in Varrock to the Jolly Boar Inn. It is just west of the Lumber Yard. #Go to Falador and then go to the Rising Sun Inn. #Walk to Port Sarim, and proceed to the Rusty Anchor. #Take the ship to Musa Point and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. #Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or simply run west over the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. #Now take the charter ship for 480 coins to Catherby then go to Seers' Village, and then visit the Forester's Arms. #Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Quests that require completion of the Bar Crawl Completion of the Bar Crawl miniquest is required for the following: *Scorpion Catcher *Horror from the Deep Trivia *After completing all bar crawl locations, you will be unable to read the bar crawl card as you will be "too drunk." *After drinking in Brimhaven, it says you think you see two bartenders signing two barcrawl cards. *After drinking at the Falador pub, your screen will sway slightly to indicate you are drunk. *None of the drinks appear in a player's inventory but are drunk automatically. *After you hand the bar crawl card to the guard, he says that he never learned to read, he just sees you are plenty drunk and lets you go to the agility arena.